Alien Des
Alien Des are a hybrid of Alien Guts and Perolynga created by both races in an attempt to create a powerful sub-race; however, after creating about 500 of fertile subjects, they were considered a failure and left to roam the universe. Appearance Alien Des looks like a purple Perolynga with the arms and legs of Guts and a crimson red cape. History Origin Project Des was a temporary collaboration between the Guts and Peroglynga. The goal of the project was to create a race of super soldier aliens to employ for defense, servitude, and the one not talked of publicly, mass armies for invasion. They created these hybrids by combining the DNA of both alien races along with undisclosed donations. Eventually, after a time when 500 individuals were created, they were used to invade a colony only for failure. Seeing them as useless now, they threw the now named Alien Des to the named Planet Des. The alien race became a civilization of their own that while small and poor, was decently formidable. Many other races including the Ultras, Zarab, Babarue, Pedan, Metron, Valky, Pitt, Fabiras, Icarus, Norvar, Draculas, Pressure, Pegassa, and much much more have criticized the Guts and Perolynga for their carelessness of creating a new alien race before letting them off on their own. Both races have ignored such accusations, usually creating an excuse whenever any influential member of either alien species are questioned. Currently, for the moment, most Alien Des is up for hire as work, mercenaries, or assassins. The race, for the short time they've been around, does seem to have a natural rivalry with Northsatans in most cases, why exactly is unknown. Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: Corruption A group of 50 Des are hired by Galtan Darkness to serve as enforcers in his army. After Ultraman Unknown and Simus made an escape from Planet Galagala, Galtan sends an Alien Des named Invis to hunt them down. Ultraman Unknown (Series) Episode 1 Alien Des Invis chases Unknown and Simus to Earth. He confronts the two in a forest as they begin to prepare to set up a camp. The ultra and alien fight each other where Invis is eventually destroyed by Unknown's Mysterium Beam. Episode ? A second Des is set to appear. Ultraman Yugo A Des named Truction appears in ep 10, presumably with Granadas under its control and probably antagonizing Alien Perolynga Maisss and Alien Guts Gestiv. Powers *'Invisibility:' Alien Des can turn invisible at will. *'Padded Feet:' Alien Des have padded feet allowing them to resist sharp things like trees on their feet. *'Shurikens:' Alien Des can fire out yellow shuriken-like energy attacks. Trivia *Alien Des was originally just going to be an Alien Perolynga; however, I decided to make it an original alien. *Alien Des's name comes from Destruction with Truction's name from the rest of word as a pun. **As with the name, Des was intended to be a more musuclar and vicious opponent, but it was discarded in favor for a sneaky guy in Unknown. *Image by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Aliens Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Hybrid Kaiju Category:Ultraman Unknown Category:Fan Seijin Category:Alien Guts Variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:First Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ganger